PC:Salgyn Khovalyg (pacdidj) RETIRED
Dead Killed in Beyond the Rerisen Tower Fluff 'Background' The Chon, an ethnic bloc comprised entirely of half-elves, currently reside in the northern wastelands of Allaria. They came together from the surviving human and elven populations of Old Daunton. Many of the Chon call themselves the Khat-choruur or “wind riders.” They are masterful horsemen, and breed a line of horses descended from the famed warhorses of the former Allarian empire. Culturally the chon are a mix of Elvish and Human traditions with a goblin-descended dialect. They worship ancestral heroes as well as the primal spirits of wind, and hail Suurgan, the wind horse spirit, as the king of both mountain and grassland. Salgyn is the scion of an honored family among the Chon that traces its lineage back to Hayang, the greatest hero and first half-elf born to the Chon people. Through his prowess in battle and command of the winds, Hayang is said to have ridden the Windhorse himself to war against the Hzakan, and thereby earned the respect of the budding goblin empire, along with the right to graze his peoples’ flocks of ibex on the fields of the northern Allarian wasteland. Hayang was also a great singer and a master of a style called Khoomei, whereby a singer is able to manipulate the overtones of his voice to produce 2 pitches at once, enabling him to produce sounds that mimic the whistle of the wind across high mountain tops, and the rumbling of winds that come howling across the plains. Hayang’s heirs took up this style, and began to sing great epics of his prowess in battle, as well as other minor tales concerning love, the tribulations of their people during their great migrations, and the boundless power of nature. His family thus became politically important among the Chon, as they served as the people’s de facto historians and lore masters, as well as some of their fiercest and most cunning warriors. 'Appearance' Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 5' 7" Weight: 155lbs 'Personality' 'Hooks' 'Kicker' The horses of the Chon people are gone! Salgyn returned from the upper ranges with his flock of ibex one day to find that his peoples prized horses had all been spooked by some unseen presence and were last seen fleeing toward Old Daunton. Salgyn immediately hopped back onto his trusted steed Uyanmas and gave chase. As he drew near to the haunted ruins of the imperial castle, he thought he caught a glimpse of a horse fleeing through the ruins of a freestanding archway. But as he rode through the archway there was a bright flash he found himself, to his considerable surprise, riding through a crowded tavern (The Hanged Man), on what he would later find to be the island of New Daunton. Already he has spent months scouring the southern half of the island, and now he strikes out northward determined to unravel the mystery of what happened to his people's missing horses. Math 'Attributes' 'Defenses' 'Senses and Reactions' 'Health' Hitpoints -''' 12 + 16 (constitution) + x 5 (level bonus) = 43 'Surges -' Value: 43 x .25 (rounded down) = 10 Surges per day: 7 (class) + 3 (constitution) = 10 '''Attacks 'Powers' |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power06= |Power07= }} Skills Racial Abilities Half-Elf Dilettante (Claws of the Eagle) Dual Heritage Group Diplomacy - You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks +2 to Constitution and Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low Light Languages: Allarian, Eladrin, and one other (Hzakan) Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy and +2 Insight Class Features Bard Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, light shield Simple melee, longsword, scimitar, short sword, simple ranged, military ranged Implements: Wands +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training (Ritual Caster Bonus Feat) - Ritual Book(Portend Weather, Traveler's Chant) 1 bard ritual/day of level or lower without components. 2/day at 11th level, 3/day at 21st level Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Valor) - Once per round, when any ally within 5 squares of you reduces an enemy to 0 hit points or bloodies an enemy, you can grant temporary hit points to that ally as a free action. The number of temporary hit points equals 1 + your Constitution modifier at 1st level, 3 + your Constitution modifier at 11th level, and 5 + your Constitution modifier at 21st level. Majestic Word (Enc Power) Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility (+1 bonus to untrained skill checks) Song of Rest (Play an instrument/sing during a short rest, you/each ally regains additional CHA HP for each healing surge used) Words of Friendship (Enc Power) Feats *Bardic Training: Ritual Caster (PHB pg. 200) - master and perform rituals. *Lv 1: Spirit Talker (PHB2 pg. 196) - multi-class shaman; training in nature; use call spirit companion ''as a standard action, ''spirit's fangs as an encounter power, and speak with spirits ''as a daily; use shaman implements. *Lv 2: Combat Virtuoso (AP pg. 124) - use charisma for attack rolls on multi-class, paragon multi-class, and dilettante powers. *Lv 4: Novice Power (PHB pg. 209) - swap bard encounter lv 1 for ''twin panthers ''shaman power '''Background Benefits' *Family Tradition (DP pg. 128) - +2 to History. Salgyn hails from a long line of Khoomei singers, the musicians and lore-keepers of his people, which can be traced all the way back to the great hero Hayang, who rode to battle on the back of Suurgan, the Wind Horse. Equipment Encumbrance: 81lbs, Normal Load: 90lbs, Heavy Load: 180lbs, Maximum Drag Load: 450lbs Magic Items: Amulet of Protection +1 (PHB pg. 249) - Item Slot: Neck Enhancement: Fortitude, Reflex, and Will Harmonic Songblade Scimitar +1 (AV2 pg. 19) - Weapon: Heavy blade, light blade Enhancement: Attack rolls and damage rolls Critical: +1d6 damage per plus Property: Bards can use this weapon as an implement for bard powers and bard paragon palh powers, Power (Daily): Minor Action. One ally within 5 squares of you gains a +2 power bonus to attack rolls and all defenses until the start of your next turn. Spring Renewal Totem +1 (PHB2 pg. 208) - Implement (Totem) Enhancement: Attack rolls and damage rolls Critical: +1d6 damage per plus, and one ally within 5 squares of you regains hit points equal to twice the totem’s enhancement bonus. Power (Daily ✦ Healing): Free Action. Trigger: You hit an enemy with a primal attack power using this totem. Effect: One ally within 5 squares of you gains regeneration equal to twice the totem’s enhancement bonus until the end of the encounter. Versatile Chainmail +1 (AV pg. 54) - Armor: Chain, Plate Enhancement: AC Power (At-Will): Minor Action. You take a –1 AC penalty but ignore penalties to speed and checks caused by armor. This persists until you use a minor action to return the armor to normal. Tracking 'Adventuring Career' 'Adventuring Companions Past and Present' Wish List Money 680 starting gp *Purchased Amulet of Protection +1: -360gp *Purchased Riding Horse: -75gp *Purchased Endure Elements Ritual: -100gp *Purchased Spirit Fetch Ritual: -50gp *Purchased 30 gp worth of Rare Herbs *Purchased 30 gp worth of Alchemical Reagents *Purchased lute: -12gp *Purchased adventurer's kit: -15gp COINS ON HAND: 8gp Treasure * Spent 20gp worth of Alchemical Reagents for Endure Elements ritual here. XP CB Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Salgyn Khovalyg, level 4 Half-Elf, Bard Build: Valorous Bard Bardic Virtue: Virtue of Valor Background: Family Tradition (+2 to History) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 9, Con 16, Dex 12, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 20. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 9, Con 13, Dex 12, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 17. AC: 19 Fort: 16 Reflex: 15 Will: 19 HP: 43 Surges: 10 Surge Value: 10 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +7, Insight +11, Heal +9, Acrobatics +7, History +9, Nature +9 UNTRAINED SKILLS Bluff +8, Diplomacy +10, Dungeoneering +5, Endurance +5, Intimidate +8, Perception +5, Religion +3, Stealth +3, Streetwise +8, Thievery +3, Athletics +1 FEATS Bard: Ritual Caster Level 1: Spirit Talker Level 2: Combat Virtuoso Level 4: Novice Power POWERS Bard at-will 1: Staggering Note Bard at-will 1: War Song Strike Dilettante: Claws of the Eagle Spirit Talker: Spirit's Fangs Bard encounter 1: Blunder (retrained to Twin Panthers at Novice Power) Bard daily 1: Stirring Shout Bard utility 2: Nature Sense Bard encounter 3: Dissonant Strain ITEMS Ritual Book, Adventurer's Kit, Lute, Riding Horse, Spring Renewal Totem +1, Versatile Chainmail +1, Harmonic Songblade Scimitar +1, Amulet of Protection +1 RITUALS Portend Weather, Traveler's Chant, Endure Elements, Spirit Fetch = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Mini Stat Block for Combat blockUStart/U= UMinor/U= UMove/U= UStandard/U= UEnd/U= blockCOLOR=DarkRedUBSalgyn Khovalyg/B/U/COLOR - IHalf-Elf Bard (Shaman) 4/I URLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Salgyn_Khovalyg_(pacdidj)[/URL] BConditions:/B none BPassive Perception:/B 15, BPassive Insight:/B 21, BInit:/B +3 BAC:/B 19, BFort:/B 16, BReflex:/B 15, BWill:/B 19 BSpeed:/B 5 BHP:/B 43/43, BBloodied:/B 21, BSurge Value:/B 10, BSurges left:/B 10/10 BAction Points:/B 1, BMilestones:/B :bmelee:Basic Atk: Harmonic Songblade Scimitar +4 vs AC, 1d8 dmg :branged:Ranged Basic Atk: none BUAt Will:/U/B COLOR=GreenStaggering Note, War Song Strike, Call Spirit Companion, Virtue of Valor,/COLOR COLOR=orangeVersatile Chainmail/COLOR BUEncounter:/U/B COLOR=redTwin Panthers, Dissonant Strain, Claws of the Eagle, Spirits Fangs, Majestic Word, Majestic Word, Words of Friendship, Second Wind/COLOR BUDaily:/U/B COLOR=grayStirring Shout, Speak with Spirits, Nature Sense,/COLOR COLOR=orangeHarmonic Songblade, Spring Renewal Totem/COLOR UBCombat notes:/B/U COLOR=LightBlueUBUyanmas/B/U/COLOR - IRiding Horse/I BHP:/B 36/36; BAC: /B14, BFort:/B 15, BRef: /B13, BWill: /B10 BSpeed: /B10 :bmelee:Basic Atk: Kick +4 vs. AC, 1d6+4 dmg BCombat notes: /B/sblock/sblock Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 All issues have been addressed. Approved by Mewness. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. * FYI, a recent rules update has made it so that if you're proficient with an implement, you can use it for all of your implement powers. So you can use your totem with your bard powers. Status Approved for level 4 at 3750 xp by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Half-Elf Category:L4W:Bard Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters